1. Technical Field
This invention relates to network communication, and more particularly to managing network addresses and functional object identification information for network devices that communicate in a network communication system.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices that are part of a network communication system may be configured to perform various functions or services in the system. These electronic devices may want to communicate with each other over a network to have the various functions or services performed. To enable communication over the network, the network communication system may use network addressing techniques to assign network addresses for the electronic devices connected in the system.